Total Drama Campgrounds
by Coolsy77
Summary: The water challenges are afoot. And one camper shows some skills no one thought he had.
1. Meet the Cast

It had been awhile since Chris McClean hosted his favorite reality show. But with Twenty-Two new campers pulling in, Chris was excited to get started again. After Camp Wawanakwa had been disposed of by the government, Chris found some new campgrounds on land, and decided to host the newest show there. Instead of let the dock of shame explain the twenty-two new kids, he ran their information on air, for a look at the cast.

First up…

Name: Azalea

Age: 16

Stereotype: The Psychic

Height: 5 Foot even.

Weight: 95 lbs.

Appearance: Very thin, pale, long flowing black hair, very pretty. Her shirt is long sleeved and purple, and she wears long yellow sweatpants.

Personality: Azalea is very quiet, unless spoken to, she can see the future, and often creeps people out with her visions of it.

Audition Tape: Azalea is reading her own palm.

Azalea: I predict…, that in exactly one week, you will call me to tell me that I made it on to the show! Wait…, something else! You will sound nervous when you are telling me this…, weird, everyone sounds nervous when they talk to me… (She looks sad as the camera shuts down.)

Name: Bruno

Age: 19

Stereotype: The Super Soldier

Height: 6 Foot, 4.

Weight: 230 lbs.

Appearance: Bruno towers above most people, he has short brown hair, that is spiked up in the front, and huge muscles. He wears a simple gray shirt, and cargo shorts, and normal sneakers. She wears socks with sandals.

Personality: Bruno is very loud, and obnoxious, he is cocky, and gets angered easily. His army training makes him a jerk to scrawnier competitors.

Audition Tape: Bruno looks into the camera and explains what he'll be doing.

Bruno: For this, I will be showing off my AWESOME skills and what I learned when in the cadets training hall.

Bruno first jogs a complete mile in under five minutes, then does one hundred push-ups, and immediately transitions into two hundred sit-ups, he finally picks up a two hundred pound weight and starts lifting it up and down, and throws it half the length of the football field using one hand.

Bruno: Like that? Most of the ladies do! (winks at the camera as it shuts off.)

Name: Candy

Age: 17

Stereotype: The Funky Girl

Height: 5 foot 7

Weight: 121 lbs.

Appearance: Candy has blonde hair, pulled back in to a ponytail, but still lets some of it fall by the sides, she wears headphones around her neck, and a shiny pair of green tinted sunglasses on her forhead. She has long pants that reach above her ankles, a red sleeveless shirt, and green shoes, she has wrist covers on as well, and fingerless gloves.

Personality: Candy is the most likeable person ever. Pretty, funny, and awesome to chill with. She throws the best parties, and gets invited to every other party as well.

Audition Tape: Candy looks at the camera.

Candy: PICK ME! That's all I have to say right? Because picking me would make you lots of moooney! (camera shuts off.)

Name: Connor

Age: 15

Stereotype: The Shirker

Height: 5 Foot 1

Weight: 90 lbs.

Appearance: Connor has blue hair that reaches just to his neck, he wears huge glasses, and is very scrawny. Connor wears a white long sleeved shirt, that fits loosely, and has black designs all over it, he wears black jeans, and socks.

Personality: Connor is very sarcastic, and lazy. Connor uses his IQ of over three hundred to outsmart everyone who even looks at him funny. He's normally quiet and doesn't associate well with others. He loves to sleep.

Audition Tape: Connor stares at the camera.

Connor: If you want all of the idiots out early…, then let me on! (Connor falls asleep quickly, and the camera sits there until it dies.)

Name: Danni

Age: 16

Stereotype: The Cocky Fat Girl

Height: 5 foot 5

Weight: 210 lbs.

Appearance: Danny is super overweight, she has shorter reddish hair, left cut to about her shoulders. She wears clothers that fit tightly around her, a red hoodie that is a size to small, and black skinny jeans.

Personality: Danni is cocky, and rude. She's mean to everyone, and always looks out for herself. She knows she's overweight, but she purposely dresses in tight clothes to bring herself more attention.

Audition Tape: Danni is walking through the halls of her high school.

Danni: Yeah, everyone here loves me! (two kids walk by looking disgusted by her.) I get more attention than Becky, and she's the head cheerleader! (a geeky looking boy walks by.) Hey you! Give me your lunch money! (she tackles the kid, and the camera falls down and breaks.

Name: Donovan

Age: 16

Stereotype: The Stuffed Shirt

Height: 6 foot even.

Weight: 115 lbs.

Appearance: Donovan has neatly slicked back greasey black hair, he wears small eye-glasses, and has a white shirt on that is tucked into his high pulled up black trousers. He always wears a red tie, and wears dressy black shoes.

Personality: Donovan speaks properly, and acts with manners, and is very kind to nearly everyone. He is very annoying however, because he hates getting dirty, and hates being outdoors.

Audition Tape: Donovan is standing in front of a church looking into the camera.

Donovan: Salutations friends! My birth name is Donovan Vergolia! My parents thought it would be excellent for me to get out and get some fresh air! I hate the outdoors, but hey, nothing wrong with observing the beauty of nature! (The tape ends.)

Name: Elysa

Age: 17

Stereotype: The Crazy Weirdo

Height: 5 foot 6

Weight: 119 lbs.

Appearance: Elysa has long, pink hair, with red highlights on every other streak. She wears a big yellow flower in her hair, and has a pink flowered shirt on with a white skirt underneath. She wears brown shoes.

Personality: Elysa might look adorable, but she is nutty beyond belief. She says and does weird things that are abnormal to most people.

Audition Tape: Elysa looks into the camera, very closely.

Elysa: HI WORLD! I'm Elysa! I REALLY WANNA BE ON TOTAL DRAMA! I have pictures of Chris all over my wall! (she turns off the camera knowing that the kissing up will be enough to get her on.)

Name: Haley

Age: 15

Stereotype: The Quiet Girl

Height: 5 foot 2

Weight: 100 lbs

Appearance: Haley has brown hair, in a ponytail on the very back of her head. She wears rectangular framed glasses, and wears a black elbow length shirt, with a band on it, and wears blue jean shorts, and has on white shoes.

Personality: Haley always has her face pressed into a book, and has her iPod in, as such, she does not talk much, and is very hard to get to know. She is very intelligent and will normally only speak when the situation demands it.

Audition Tape: Haley sits and reads, as her brother runs off with the camera and shuts it off.

Name: Ivan

Age: 16

Stereotype: The Iron-Willed Warrior

Height: 5 foot 7

Weight: 145 lbs.

Appearance: Ivan has long black hair, that he sometimes wears in a ponytail. He wears a white robe on his upper body, and tan baggy pants, with wooden sandals. He carries a wooden sword on his back.

Personality: Ivan is very kind, and noble. He bows before taking on a challenge, and will never give up on anything.

Audition Tape: Ivan bows to the camera, but does not speak. He simply takes his wooden sword out, moves it quickly, and then resheaths it. Afterwards, all of the bamboo shoots behind him split in half and fall to the ground. He bows again and the camera shuts off.

Name: Kimmy

Age: 17

Stereotype: The Tomboy

Height: 5 foot 10

Weight: 140 lbs.

Appearance: Kim has shorter hair, that only slightly hangs past her ears. She wears a white tanktop and yellow gym shorts, and wears white workout sneakers.

Personality: Kimmy is very boyish. She loves to get ready to take on anything, and isn't afraid to take on anything. Kimmy loves to fight hard and live strong.

Audition Tape: Kimmy is lifting two dumbbells, and talking.

Kimmy: Can anyone take me on? (laughs) Probably not! That's a hopeless dream! I can easily take on any guy that you pick! Let's go! Let them show me what they're made of. (The tape ends.)

Name: Kirsten

Age: 16

Stereotype: The Estranged Goth

Height: 5 foot 6

Weight: 120 lbs.

Appearance: Kirsten has brownish red hair, and black clothers everywhere. A black corsette, black skinny jeans, and black shoes. She was thick black eyeliner, and wears a bat shaped hair clip in her hair.

Personality: Kirsten is defensive, and is easily angered by preppy people, she will not hesitate to get angry and start pile-driving their brains out. She tends to speak out about her opinions, and doesn't have much care for what other people think.

Audition Tape: Kirsten gives the camera the finger and it shuts off.

Name: Lola

Age: 18

Stereotype: The Diva

Height: 5 foot 8

Weight: 96 lbs.

Appearance: Lola has curly blonde hair, lots of make up on, and a low cut purple shirt, with very short black shorts on. She wears sparkly high heel purple shoes.

Personality: Lola believes that she is perfection. Every time someone takes a crack at her, she immediately snaps back. Lola is mean and will only be nice if someone thinks that she is prettier than them.

Audition Tape: Lola starts singing a song that she wrote about being perfect, her terrible voice causes the camera to crack, and then shut off.

Name: Max

Age: 19

Stereotype: The Enigma

Height: 5 foot 11

Weight: 135 lbs.

Appearance: Max is a semi-muscular guy, with darker brown hair, a black fedora, and a long black jacket, he has black leather pants on, and dancing shoes. He wears a red tie with a big yellow question mark on it.

Personality: Max is very goofy, and hyper, though he seems to harbor many secrets. He is sort of creepy and caniving, and nobody knows his true game.

Audition Tape: Max is showing the camera a magic trick.

Max: WATCH THIS WORLD! (Max fans the cards out, but they drop everywhere and rain down around him.) TADA! (The camera falls over.) Like my shoes! ME TOO! (the camera shuts off.)

Name: Mona

Age: 18

Stereotype: The Hot Nerd

Height: 5 foot 11

Weight: 126 lbs.

Appearance: Mona has long blonde hair, with fancy red rimmed glasses on. She wears a purple low-cut shirt, where sleeves don't reach her shoulders. She wears long white pants, and black shoes with Link on them.

Personality: Mona is a nerd, and acts as such, she geeks out about things that normal people wouldn't. Mona also knows that guys like her, but she never really has a boyfriend because of how insanely geeky she is.

Audition Tape: Mona is playing Zelda.

Mona: I wish I was Zelda, than I could be with Link! I LOVE LINK! (Mona pulls out a Link plushie and kisses it up and down, and then sees the camera is still on.) OH CRAP! (she shuts it off.)

Name: Norm

Age: 15

Stereotype: The Exercise Freak

Height: 5 foot 8

Weight: 150 lbs.

Appearance: Norm has shorter brown hair, with a sweatband around it. He wears a sports jacket, and sweatpants, but underneath wears a white beater and black basketball shorts. He wears cleats.

Personality: Norm has a never give up attitude, and loves to break a sweat. He preaches perfection, and always pushes himself to the limit.

Audition Tape: Norm is running on a treadmill.

Norm: Getting in shape for Total Drama here! Let's go! I've just gotta put this up a few notches, like maybe to fifteen! (Norm cranks it up, and starts running with it.) See…no problem! (Norm is interrupted when the machine throws him off, and into the back wall, ouch is all that is heard as the camera shuts off.)

Name: Omar

Age: 17

Stereotype: The Eccentric Otaku

Height: 6 foot even

Weight: 99 lbs.

Appearance: Omar has long green hair, with the top having a ponytail, that is barely noticeable because it runs into the rest of his hair. He has a long sleeved green shirt, and long blue pants on. He wears brown shoes.

Personality: Omar is very energetic and happy. He seems fine with being a nerd, and loves to quote anime and speak in random Japanese phrases.

Audition Tape: Omar is cosplaying as Ash from Pokemon.

Omar: I'm going to catch them all! And win a million dollars! Hi, I'm Omar! Nice to meet you all! I plan on winning the money so I can be the master of all anime! Now, GO PIKACHU! (Omar throws a poke ball which bounces off of the back wall and smacks him in the face, the camera falls down and shuts off.)

Name: Phillipi

Age: 18

Stereotype: The Bi-Polar Artist

Height: 5 foot 5.

Weight: 125 lbs.

Appearance: Phillipi is of Spanish-African descent, and has a long black coat, with a red scarf, a red burret, purple pants, and elf shoes. He wears Ozzy Osbourne glasses, and has his hair tightly pulled into a ponytail.

Personality: Phillipi is very calm and collective, kind-hearted and likeable, and loves to draw in his sketchbook. However, Phillipi gets excited about art, and acts very flamboyant and happy in this state. If someone insults him, he gets miserable and almost homicidal, to the point of muttering death threats beneath his breath.

Audition Tape: Phillipi is drawing.

Phillipi: I want to be a famous artist someday! (Phillipi gets excited.) AND THEN THE WORRRRLD WILL NO ABOUT MY ARRRRTS DARRRRLINGS! HOHO! (Someone walks by and tips the camera over and Phillipi gets angry.) You idiot…, you will pay, you will lose your bones one by one! (the camera dies.)

Name: Quill

Age: 16

Stereotype: The Chill Skater

Height: 5 foot 9

Weight: 145 lbs.

Appearance: Quill has messy brown hair, under a pale green tattered beanie, a faded green hoodie, with the sleeves ripped off. One of his arms has a sleeve tattoo of a skatepark, and he has ripped up blue jeans, with black and white skater shoes on. He has earrings as well. He is also fairly muscular.

Personality: Quill is very laid back, and chill. He is to mellow to ever actually be mean, and always has a fun time, despite his scary looks.

Audition Tape: Quill is at a skate park talking.

Quill: Yo dudes, Quill here, why am I named Quill? Cause it's cool bro! Now, time for me to go show this course what the Quill can do yo! (Quill slides off of the ramp and goes off into the distance on his board, as the camera shuts off.)

Name: Ronny

Age: 19

Stereotype: The Stand-Up Comic

Height: 5 foot 10

Weight: 155 lbs.

Appearance: Ronny is an African-American with a partially styled afro, a tight fitting yellow shirt, and black pants with chains on them, he wears big black shoes.

Personality: Ronny is always happy, and always likes to make others feel good, Ronny loves comedy, and pursues a career in it.

Audition Tape: Ronny is on a stage with a microphone.

Ronny: Hey Chris, what's brown and sticky all over? (Ronny smiles) A STICK! Ya get it…, a STICK! (Ronny is laughing) Pick me now? (The camera shuts off.)

Name: Taylor

Age: 16

Stereotype: The Fashionista

Height: 5 foot 6

Weight: 126 lbs.

Appearance: Taylor has long brown hair, and a purple crossed shirt, that shows her bellybutton, and she wears tight fitting shorts that go half way down her thighs.

Personality: Taylor hates people who don't follow the trends, she is obsessed with what's in, and what's new, in her opinion of course, and cannot stand people who go against that.

Audition Tape: Taylor shows off her outfits.

Taylor: You want a good wardrobe for the show? Check out mine! Of course, everyone will be matching moi Chris, no one can deny my fashion sense! (Taylor winks at the camera and blows it a kiss, then it turns off.)

Name: Todd

Age: 17

Stereotype: The Sweetheart

Height: 5 foot 11

Weight: 175 lbs.

Appearance: Todd has dirty blonde, shoulder length hair, crystal blue eyes, a green shirt that covers a gray thermal shirt, dark blue jeans, and brown shoes.

Personality: Todd is very nice to everyone, he attempts to be friends with every person that he meets and is fair to them all.

Audition Tape: Todd is smiling at the camera

Todd: Hey guys, Todd here, Oh man, Total Drama…, one of my biggest dreams! I hope that I get picked! It would be so much fun to be on this show! (Todd points at the camera and it shuts off.)

Name: Wanda

Age: 17

Stereotype: The Future Politician

Height: 5 foot 8

Weight: 140 lbs.

Appearance: Wanda has shorter brown hair, she's sort of tan, and has a sweater on to look dignified, her pants are long and gray, and she wears lifts to make herself seem taller than she already is.

Personality: Wanda is very proper and believes that she can be president. She thinks that she is above everyone else, and that she is the best thing that could ever happen to America or Canada, though she lives in America.

Audition Tape: Wanda is running for class office and is simply giving her speech, as the camera dies because it takes to long.

**And that's it guys.**

** The difference with this story? YOU GUYS PICK WHO GOES HOME! That's right, the elimination order is decided by YOU! Twenty-Two new campers will go home in the order that you see fit for them to.**

** Also, Total Drama Island Two still needs two more guys and one more girl, so…get on that people.**

** Finally, for this story, lemme know who ya like guys.**

** Who would you like to see win simply based on their audition tapes.**

** Please read, review, and put this story on your alerts, and hey…favorite it if you dare! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

** So let's go…, I'll see you guys in the reviews!**


	2. Welcome to Camp, Part 1

Chris McClean started a new season of Total Drama, but this time it wouldn't be at everyone's favorite crummy summer camp, Camp Wawankwa, because, the camp was shut down after Revenge of the Island, as the bio-hazardous dump it had become. Chris was begged by fans all over the world to do a new season, but for about five years, nobody knew what had happened to him. Now, all of a sudden Chris has risen up again, and selected twenty-two teens to compete in perhaps the craziest season yet of Total Drama, at an all new summer camp, and he is excited to get started.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Total. Drama. Campgrounds!" Chris announced, as he stepped out of a helicopter that had just landed, "We're back, with an exciting new season, with twenty-two new teenagers, a whole new summer camp!" Chris shouted, as he walked to a sign, and gestured to it, "Camp McClean!" Chris announced. The camera zooms out to show the camp, there were two side by side, newly coated brown cabins, a huge cafeteria looking building, restrooms, the same confessional stall from Camp Wawanakwa, and a lake, with small islands in it, that made it look like Chris's face and head. Also, the ocean was on the opposite side of the camp of the lake, there was another cliff, just like the one at Camp Wawanakwa, though it wasn't nearly as high, and instead it jutted out above the ocean, rather than the lake. The other features were the beach, located of course, near the ocean, the forest, and the long drawn-out dirt path that had a bus speeding down it. "Here comes our new campers, after this season, one of these twenty-two losers will become a winner, and walk away with another million dollars!" Chris announced, "So find out who becomes the newest teenage millionaire on total…Drama…CAMPGROUNDS!"

_Theme Song_

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine…_

Chris stands at the entrance to the camp, smiling, until the camera flies by and knocks him over.

_You guy's are on my mind…_

The camera lifts up and over the cliff, and plunges into the ocean.

_You asked me what I wanted to be…_

Norm is surfing a wave, and it crashes into the dock that overlooks the ocean.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see…_

Ronny is laughing at Norm, but Wanda looks at him in disapproval.

_I wanna be famous…_

Ivan slashes at several small wooden posts with his sword really quickly, and bows at the camera as they all fall over.

_I wanna live close to the sun…_

Phillipi is sitting by one of the picnic table and it explodes, as he runs away, Elysa pops her out of the ground and she is laughing.

_Well pack your bags cause I've already won…_

Bruno is lifting one of the picnic tables up with one hand, as Danni, Lola, and Taylor sit on top of it and admire him, he rips his shirt off and winks at them.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way…_

Candy dances out of the confessional booth.

_I'll get there one day-ay!..._

Chef is laughing as a huge pot boils in the kitchen, with Omar and Connor dangling over it, Omar is actually scared, but Connor remains calm.

_Cause I wanna be famous…_

Kirsten glares at Chef in anger, as Haley simply flips through her book in the background.

_Na-Nananana-Nananana-Na-Na-Nana-Nana-Na_

Kimmy runs past Donovan, and as she does, she runs past a mud puddle, causing him to get angry and chase her, but as he does, a giant squid rises out of the lake and scares them away, as Mona laughs at them both from the sidelines.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!..._

Quill skateboards up the cliff, and as he gets to the top, he flies off.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!..._

Quill and his skateboard fall down, as the time changes from day to night, where Todd sits down next to Azalea who is meditating near the bonfire pit.

_Whistling…_

Max pops up behind Todd and Azalea, and points at the camera, as it zooms out, showing all twenty-two contestants sitting around the bonfire, and Chris and Chef, as the sign that says Total Drama Campgrounds lights up, and the camera goes down.

_End of Theme Song_

Chris stood at the entrance to the campsite, as the bus pulled up, "Alright, here we go, the start of Total Drama Campgrounds, let's meet our twenty-two new campers," Chris said, as the bus stopped, and the first camper stepped off. She was short, had long, black hair, she was very pale, and wore a long sleeved purple shirt, and long yellow pants, she had green eyes that sparkled when she stepped out into the sunlight, with her, as she stepped out of the bus, followed some flies, because the bus smelled bad, and Chef also walked off just before her, as he had been driving it, she had on sandals with her socks.

"Azalea, nice to meet you!" Chris said, as the girl looked him up and down.

"You haven't had many friends in your life, have you?" Azalea asked.

Chris looked frightened, and angry at the same time, "And what makes you say THAT?" Chris asked, "I have so had friends!" he stated.

"You just looked so lonely!" Azalea said, "But at least you have Chef!" Azalea said.

"Yeah Chris, least' you got me!" Chef said, with a slight chuckle, as he hugged Chris close to him with one arm, messing Chris's hair up.

"Yeah…, great…," Chris said, as the next camper stepped off. He was a young African-American boy, with his hair styled in an afro, he wore a yellow shirt, with a black vest, long black pants with chains, black shoes, and he had a red bandana around his neck. "Hello Ronny, what's up man?" Chris asked.

"I think I see a bird!" Ronny chuckled, "Just kiddin' ya, that joke was already made on this show!" Ronny said, with a laugh.

"You sure are…energetic…," Chris said, sort of laughing, he was still a tad upset about what Azalea had said to him.

"Oh, cheer up man! You have got no time to feel sad!" Ronny said, "None of us do! The world has to smile!"

"Yeah Chris, smiling shouldn't be to hard, you've got at least one friend, and this whole camp!" Azalea said.

"Okay! Alright already, enough!" Chris said, "We need to get a move on, I'm on a schedule!" Chris explained. The next camper to step off was dressed from head to toe in black, but she had bright red hair, with a single black streak running through the front, "Kirsten, glad to see you could make it."

"Yeah, oh boy! TV, might as well just hand me the money now Chris," Kirsten said, barely even turning the corners of her mouth up.

"You seem…, happy," Chris said, finally starting to smile.

"Oh yeah, totally! I love life!" Kirsten said, rolling her eyes.

"Me too! Life rocks, HIGH FIVE!" Ronny cheered, as Kirsten just glared at his hand, pushed it down, rolled her eyes again, and walked over to stand with Azalea.

"Oh, that's cool too brah!" Ronnie said, giving her a thumbs up.

The next camper was a sort of tallish blonde girl, who wore a red shirt, green pants, green shoes, fingerless gloves, headphones around her neck, and extremely dark sunglasses on her forehead.

"Candy! Welcome to Camp McClean!" Chris greeted.

"Camp McClean? Boy Chris, I wonder where ya got THAT idea from!" Candy said with a slight chuckle, Chris however, did not look amused, "Anyway! This place looks suuuper fun! And I am ready to get STARTED!" Candy cheered, as Chris smiled again.

"Great, good to hear something nice from one of these fella's," Chris said, looking over at the other three, Azalea was meditating, Ronnie waved at Chris and smiled, and Kirsten was picking her nose, Candy looked at the others and smiled.

"Hello fellow contestants! I am Candy! Nice to meet you all!" Candy said.

"Yeah…hi," Kirsten said, as he wiped her hand on her pants, and went back to picking her nose.

Azalea opened one eye, and nodded, "Hi there, it's very nice to meet you, I'm Azalea!" Azalea said, with a nod.

Ronnie immediately zipped over to Candy, "Hello there, it is VERY nice to meet you, I'm Ronnie, what's your name? Candy…, oh yeah, that's right…Chris already said that!" Ronnie chuckled, saying the entire sentence like it was one word.

"Hello Ronnie, Azalea, Golddigger!" Candy greeted, as she finally stepped over next to them, as the next camper stepped off of the bus, he had two HUGE duffle bags, shoulder length blue hair, that nearly covered his eyes, huge circular glasses, a white shirt, with black designs all over it, long black jeans, and clean white socks, he was extremely scrawny. "Connor…, nice to meet you!" Chris said.

"Yeah…, thanks," Connor said, he simply walked over to the others with his duffle bags, without saying another word, he didn't even look at the other four, as he simply stood with them, and awaited the next camper to step off, the next camper was blonde, she had her hair tied up high in a pigtails, she had a very low-cut purple shirt on, black short shorts, and purple shoes. She had a nasty smile on her face, as she stepped confidently off of the bus.

"Hello Lola," Chris said, with a smirk.

"McClean," Lola responded, with a shrug, she walked past him, with her head held high.

"So…Lola, what's up?" Candy asked.

"Don't talk to me…peasant! Do you even know who I am?" Lola asked.

"A camper…, at a dirty, rundown summer camp, just like the rest of us, you aren't special," Connor stated, right away, and almost unemotionally.

Lola's eyes widened at this comment, and her face turned bright red, but as she got ready to yell, the next camper stepped off of the bus, or more like flipped off of the bus. This kid had short brown hair, a sweatband, a track jacket, sweatpants, and cleats, he back flipped off of the bus, and stuck his landing.

"Nice exit!" Chris said, giving the kid a thumbs up, the kid brushed himself off.

"Thanks man!" he said with a big smirk.

"So Norm, tell me, what do you think of the cast so far?" Chris asked, gesturing to the six campers who had gotten off before Norm: Azalea, Ronny, Kirsten, Candy, Connor, and Lola.

"They look…out of shape! We won't have that here! You guys need protein!" Norm said, walking over to Connor and holding up his arm, "Especially you bro! Your nothing but skin and bone!" Norm added.

"Help me! I'm being touched in uncomfortable places!" Connor screamed, still nearly emotionless.

Norm looked at a tad weird out, but the next camper stepped off of the bus, she was blonde, wore red framed glasses, had a long-sleeved pink shirt that exposed her stomach, long white pants, and black shoes, her shoes had a picture of Link on them from The Legend of Zelda, she was extremely pretty, it was Mona.

"Mona! Welcome to Camp McClean!" Chris greeted.

"Thanks Chris! This place is really cool, this is like being on adventure!" Mona cheered.

"Wow…, she's HOT!" Norm commented.

Candy rolled her eyes and bopped Norm on the head, as Mona walked over and joined everyone.

"Next up…Ivan!" Chris said, Ivan stepped off of the bus, Ivan had long, jet black hair, a white gi, tan, really baggy pants, and wooden sandals, he carried a wooden sword on his back.

"Chris, it is an honor to meet you," Ivan said, as he bowed to Chris.

"Why thank you Ivan, glad someone cares," Chris said with a smirk, as Ivan stood back up.

"I must show honor to the man who has allowed me to compete," Ivan said.

"That you must, now…, please go stand with the others," Chris told him.

"Right away!" Ivan said, as he calmly put his hands in the opposite sleeve and walked over to the other campers, the next camper was preparing to get off the bus now, he had dirty blonde shoulder length hair, bright blue eyes, a gray thermal shirt underneath of a green short sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, brown shoes, and black fingerless gloves.

"Welcome to camp Todd!" Chris said.

"Looks like a nice place man, can't wait to get started," Todd said with a smile, as he fist bumped Chris.

"Good! Cause, hey, it'll be your funeral, not mine," Chris laughed.

"What was that?" Todd asked, turning around.

"Good luck Todd!" Chris said, as the next camper stepped off, he had a long sleeved green shirt, bright blue pants, brown shoes, rectangular framed glasses, but perhaps his most distinguishing feature was his bright green hair, which was brought neatly back into a ponytail, "hello there Omar, how ya doin'?"

"Kounichiwa!" Omar greeted, "That's Japanese for hello!" Omar said, with a laugh.

"Great, I could have gone my whole life WITHOUT knowing that," Chris said, rolling his eyes.

"But you didn't!" Omar cheered, "And that's the good news!" Omar said, with a huge smile.

"Could you please go stand over there before you give me a headache?" Chris asked.

"I could, and I will! For I am Omar…HERO OF THE…," Omar said, but was interrupted.

"GO!" Chris yelled, as another camper stepped off of the bus, this girl had long brown hair, a purple crossed shirt, blue short shorts, and purple heels, she seemed to strut off of the bus, rather than simply walk off.

"Ew…, she's weird," Lola commented.

"No, she's Taylor, our resident Fashionista!" Chris commented, "And she probably will HATE your outfit, just sayin'!" Chris said to Lola.

"Yeah…, it really doesn't go with your hair…, sorry honey," Taylor said, she had sort of a Russian accent.

"My foot, will go up YOUR…," Lola was about to say, but she was interrupted.

"Don't even say it…," Taylor said, rolling her eyes, "…but it would look better up there, than it does right now," Taylor added, before the next camper stepped off. This next girl, had shorter pink hair, with red streaks in a pattern. She wore a short sleeved pink shirt, and a big yellow flower in her hair, she had a white skirt on, and brown slippers.

"Elysa…, great to finally meet you," Chris greeted.

"The pleasure is aaaalll mine Chris!" Elysa shouted, as she put her hand out, but when Chris grabbed it, he was delivered a shock to his system.

"OUCH! What the heck WAS that?" Chris asked, rubbing his hand.

"It's my joy buzzer! I've always wondered what it would be like to ACTUALLY get some idiot with that trick," Elysa laughed, Chris glared at her, "Now I know!"

"Yeah…, uhhh…, cool!" Chris said, folding his arms, "Now I know what a couple volts of electricity does to a person's body…, it IS not as fun as it looks in cartoons…," Chris said, "Anyway…, the rest of the cast is over there! You can join them, or you can get back on the bus and leave…," Chris said, "Your choice!"

"No! I'll stay!" Elysa shouted, as she performed a back handspring to the other contestants, as the next one stepped off of the bus. The next kid was extremely tall and muscular, he had smooth brown hair, that was spiked up in the front, his chest muscles were visible through his neatly ironed gray shirt, he had an white cargo pants, and big white shoes.

"Welcome Bruno, to Total Drama Campgrounds!" Chris greeted.

Bruno replied by rolling up his sleeves to show off his muscles, Taylor, Lola, Elysa, Mona, and even Kirsten stared in awe, as Bruno flexed, he winked at them, and then finally spoke, "Thanks Chris!" Bruno said in a deep voice, "I can't wait to win every challenge for my sure to wonderful team!" Bruno said, as he flexed over to the others, "And I can't wait to get to these lovely ladies," Bruno said, putting his arms around Taylor and Lola, and looking at them both and smirking.

"Wow…, he's definitely discrete about being so…, in love with himself," Chris said, Chef snickered at this comment, and Chris gave him a dirty look, at this time, another camper stepped off of the bus, this girl was tough looking, she definitely had a more muscles than the other girls, she had shorter blonde hair, that only fell a little past her ears, she had on a white tank top, and bright yellow shorts on, and clean white shoes.

"Welcome to camp Kimmy," Chris said.

"Yeah beautiful, welcome!" Bruno said, as he flexed his arm.

Kimmy simply smirked at Bruno though, "Sorry tough guy, but I only date guys who are tougher than ME!" Kimmy said with a smirk, as she walked past Bruno, pushing him to the side on her way past.

"You? Tougher than me?" Bruno said, rolling his eyes, "Dream on babe!" Bruno said, with a chuckle.

Kimmy just chuckled, as the next camper walked off of the bus, he was Spanish-African, he had his long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, he had Ozzy Osbourne sunglasses on, a red burret, a black coat, purple pants, elf shoes, and a red scarf around his neck.

"Whose Barbie?" Lola asked.

"The name's Phillipi, love, get it right," Phillipi said, in his normal, calm voice.

"And here's Phillipi Fargo!" Chris announced, "he's an artist!" Chris added.

"You are correct Chris! My title is an artist! And I am quite happy to be on this cast," Phillipi said, striking a pose, as he walked over to the other campers, the next person stepped off, he had brown hair, that fell down over one of his eyes, he had a faded green beanie on his head, a faded green hoodie, ripped up jeans, and red skater shoes on.

"Welcome to camp Quill!" Chris said, as the skater boy gave him a peace sign.

"Hey man, happy to be here duuude!" Quill said, giving Chris a high-five, "Any cool places to do some wicked moves 'round here bro?" Quill asked.

"You can try the cliff over there, that overlooks the ocean!" Chris said with a giggle, but he looked shocked when Quill actually took him seriously.

"Oh snap bro! That's seriously sweet! I can't wait!" Quill cheered.

Chris deadpanned, "Uh…, right, that's cool, if you wanna die!" Chris commented, as Quill skated over to the others, as another camper stepped off of the bus, the next camper had her hair tied back into a ponytail, she had on reading glasses, a black MCR shirt, that was very big on her, blue shorts, and small light purple shoes, she had headphones in, and a book tucked underneath of her arm.

"Welcome Haley!" Chris said, Haley simply nodded, "You don't talk, do you?"

"Not much," Haley answered quietly.

"Not even to me," Chris said, smiling big.

"Especially not you," Haley said quietly again, as she walked over to others, sat down, and opened her book, and pressed her face against the inside, Chris looked surprised, but the next camper came out immediately, he was tall, but extremely thin, he had black greased back hair, big glasses on, a long sleeved white shirt, a red tie, long black pants, and jet black shoes on, he stood straight up, and smiled big.

"Hello Donovan, welcome to Camp McClean," Chris announced.

"Salutations Chris! And thank you for the wonderful greeting, I hope that my presence and time here is an enjoyable one!" Donovan stated, as he saluted the cast, some of them rolled their eyes.

"Hey man, nice to meet ya!" Todd said, speaking up, and shaking Donovan's hand.

"Why hello fellow contestant, your name please?" Donovan asked.

"Todd, the name's Todd!" Todd said, with a smile.

"Very pleased to meet you my good man!" Donovan stated.

"Likewise," Todd said, the next camper stepped off, she had shorter brown hair, tanned skin, a dark gray sweater, and gray pants, she had on tall green shoes, that made her look taller.

"Welcome to the show Wanda!" Chris announced.

"Thank you," Wanda stated, "Hello everyone, I'm Wanda, future president of the United States, everyone looked her like she was crazy, this made her get a look of anger on her face, "I'm serious…," Wanda said, a tad angrily, which made everyone burst into laughter, except for Connor, Candy, and Todd.

"Good goal, I'm Connor," Connor said, actually being nice.

"Thank you for being NICE!" Wanda said, glaring at the other contestants.

"Heeey…, I DIDN'T LAUGH!" Candy said, slightly sad.

"Neither did I!" Todd pointed out.

"We've got a show to start, and there is two campers left, next is…Danni!" Chris announced, as an overweight girl stepped off of the bus. She had short red hair, and her face was decorated with makeup, she had on a tight fitting red jacket, that was zipped up all the way, slightly exposing her stomach, she also had on long black skinny jeans, and very ratty looking brown shoes.

"Hey everyone! Make way for me! Cause I'm here to win!" Danni shouted.

"I can't tell what's bigger, her, or her ego!" Omar whispered to Mona.

"Yeah, she looks kind of scary…," Mona whispered back.

After Danni stepped off, the last camper stepped off immediately after, he wore a black jacket, that hung far past his legs, and forked off, long black pants, shiny black dance shoes, and his black fedora was pulled over his dark blonde hair.

"Max? Is that you?" Chris asked.

"Is it me?" Max asked.

Max had some weird conception from the other campers, they all whispered things to each other.

"That's the weird guy who sat in the back of the bus with his legs crossed the entire time…," Wanda whispered to Connor.

"He's creepy…," Lola whispered.

"He's weak!" Bruno said aloud.

Max jolted up at this comment, and rushed over to Bruno, with his foot atop the picnic table, he put his hand on his chin, and the other hand underneath of Bruno's chin, if there was one distinguishing feature about Max, it's that his eyes were not open, "Hello…, are you the one who called me…weak?" Max asked, very sarcastically.

"Yes, now back off bro, your breath stinks," Bruno said.

"Dude's fast, sweet!" Quill chuckled.

"Well, you're absolutely…RIGHT!" Max commented, " I am weak!" he said with a laugh.

Bruno looked a little freaked out, but then, Chris started talking, "Alright guys, I need everyone to stand in front of Lake Beautiface," Chris stated, gesturing to the lake that resembled his face. "So we can take the promo picture!" Chris finished, as all of the campers walked to the lake front, and stood in the position, "Alright guys!" Chris said, snapping the picture, "We will now go to the bonfire pit! Where you will learn your teams!" Chris stated. Now, at the bonfire pit, the twenty-two campers sat around, and awaited Chris to announce the teams.

"Alright everyone, here's the deal, these teams will last for about half of the competition, so…try to be friends with your teammates, not that it matters…," Chris chuckled.

"And why is that Chris?" Omar asked.

"Because…, this season, you won't be voting anyone off of your team," Chris said with a chuckle.

"Ummm…, then how do we win?" Lola asked angrily.

"The viewers will vote you off!" Chris laughed, this made everyone gasp, even Connor.

"The viewers pick who leaves?" Lola asked, "But that's…, really smart actually!"

"Way to amp up the game there Chrissy!" Max said, with a laugh.

Chris ignored Max, and decided to announce the teams, he took out a clipboard, and gestured to the right, "If I call your name, go stand underneath the red flag: Omar, Candy, Lola, Phillipi, Mona, Wanda, Bruno, Ivan, Kirsten, Ronny, aaand Danni!" Chris announced, "You guys are the…Fighting Lions!" He said, as the red flag unraveled, revealing a standing lion with boxing gloves on.

"Sweet! We're fighting lions!" Omar said happily, Lola nudged him with her elbow, and he fell over.

"Now, for the other team, "When I call the rest of you, go stand over…there," Chris said, gesturing to the left, where there was a blue flag, "…Todd, Kimmy, Norm, Azalea, Elysa, Donovan, Connor, Haley, Taylor, Max, aaand Quill!" Chris announced, as he unraveled their flag, it appeared to be a dolphin with a parachute on its back, "You guys are the…Daring Dolphins!" Chris laughed.

"SICK!" Quill laughed, everyone else just shrugged.

"Now guys, we have the confessional booth where you can dish your deepest darkest secrets," Chris said, "But other than that, you guys go pick your cabins out, and meet me at the mess hall in one hour!" Chris announced.

(Confessional)

Omar: I'm an Otaku, that means I like anime…a lot, I just hope that being a nerd doesn't make the viewers dislike me! Viewers normally like the underdogs right? Well I'm the worlds underdog!

Lola: The fact that the viewers can vote off whoever they want is a tad irritating, it blows my whole strategy out the window…

Todd: So…, the viewers vote huh? Okay…, well, I think I'm generally a well-liked guy, I just hope that they like me.

Max: I love this game already! Magic tricks? I can do them! HAHA! (Max opens his coat and all of his magic objects spill out.) Ooops.

(End)

**Alright readers, review, and lemme know whatcha think! :D I'd love to know your opinion.**

**I tried my best, and this chapter took me FOREVER to write. **

**So, until the next chapter, which will just some character building moments! I'll see you guys then! ;)**


	3. Welcome to Camp, Part 2

The campers, now free to do what they wanted, went to get unpacked, and socialize, the Fighting Lions began to socialize first.

"Okay…, remind me again why we ALL have to stay in this small cabin?" Lola asked, enraged.

"Because it's a summer camp, and we must obey the rules of our great leader," Ivan explained, "Perhaps I could teach you simple meditation techniques that may calm you down?"

"Meditation? EW! I just wanna take a bath!" Lola growled.

"A bath, yes! I will join you!" Omar said, Lola looked at him with an extreme look of anger, as she broke off a shard of wood from the bunk bed and cracked it across his face, "Right! Never mind…," Omar said as he collapsed to the ground.

"That was unnecessary…," Ronny commented.

"But it was HILARIOUS! Kid got what was comin' to him!" Bruno said.

"There is no excuse to injure a fellow teammate, no justification! YOU are in the wrong!" Ivan said, pointing his wooden sword just inches from Lola's face.

"Back off Nayruto…," Lola said, both mispronouncing the name, and shoving the sword to the side, as she brushed past him. "…, you guys can all party hard if you want! Or be as annoying as you are right now for the ENTIRE competition, but I came here to win, and that is EXACTLY what I am going to do!"

"I believe this is what they call…, that time of the month, yes?" Phillipi asked, everyone laughed.

"Well…, she said we could all party if we wanted to! You guys want to?" Candy asked, with a huge smile on her face.

"YES! I can't wait to get out on the dance floor!" Danni shouted.

"Ew…," Omar muttered from the floor, still in great pain.

"I believe I will sit this one out, partying is not my 'style'," Ivan said.

"Awww…, come on Ivan! Partying is for EVERYONE!" Candy yelled, "Enjoy it!"

"I am not the party type," Ivan stated simply, as he walked outside, "My apologies friends."

"Think he'll be okay?" Wanda asked as her and Candy looked out of the door as they watched him walk to a picnic table and sit down and begin to meditate.

"He'll come around…," Candy said, a tad worriedly, but immediately brightened up, "…but until then lets PARTY!" Candy cheered.

Kirsten walked in, "Yup, I hate them…," she said, sighing, as she turned around and walked back out.

"Are you okay Omar?" Mona asked, helping him up.

"My face feels like pain…," Omar said weakly, but he did manage to stand.

"Awww…, I hope you're gonna be okay…, that Lola chick will pay for this!" Mona said, cracking her knuckles.

"No, no, no need for violence, I am Omar, a hero by definition! She injured me, but as a hero! I can find it in my heart to forgive her!" Omar proclaimed, Mona looked at him sort of blankly.

"Or I could go and beat her face in," Mona said, with a shrug, "but hey, your choice, she didn't hurt me, she hurt you."

"This party is AWESOME!" Danni cheered, as she danced by Mona and Omar, they looked at each other, Omar cringed, Mona gagged, "DANCING IS MY SPECIALTY!" Danni said, as she tried to perform a breakdancing move, and spun directly into one of the legs of the bunk bed, causing it to collapse.

"Is she okay?" Ronny asked.

"I vote that we don't check…," Mona added.

"I second that!" Wanda chimed in.

(Confessional)

Wanda: Danni wouldn't last a SECOND in a voting situation, fortunately for us! The viewers are picking who goes home, and we ALL know that absolutely _no one_ will possibly like Danni even remotely!

Ronny: Danni? She isn't that bad…, well, okay, she's slightly annoying! But you've gotta look at the good side of people, she can't be that bad! Someone's just gotta get to know her is all.

(End)

Meanwhile, at the same time that the Lions were unpacking, the Dolphins were doing the sam

Todd slung his duffle bag onto the top bunk, and smiled, "This'll be fun, huh guys?" he asked his fellow teammates, only one person responded with enthusiasm, and that was Quill.

"Awh, yeah dude! This place ROCKS! I can't wait to get started bro!" Quill said, fist-bumping Todd, as the two looked at their very bored team. Norm was busy yelling at Donovan and Connor.

"You two are NOT in shape at all, how can you live with yourselves, don't you like to break a sweat?" Norm asked angrily.

"Why are you talking?" Connor asked.

"I don't like the dirt, it makes me feel dirty," Donovan stated.

"You don't need to get dirty to work out, working out is to get your adrenaline pumping, and to get you in shape!" Norm explained.

"I'm out of here…," Connor said, rolling his eyes, "No sense in listening to Captain Fitness here if I don't care about a word he says."

Norm looked shocked, so did Donovan, but Norm then glared at Donovan, "You, scrawny arms! I wanna see you do some jumping jacks!"

"What is that?" Donovan asked, frightened.

"Are you joking?" Norm asked, Donovan happened to be completely serious though, Donovan actually did not know the meaning of jumping jack, to this, Norm pinched his forehead and shook his head.

Meanwhile, the other members of the team were all divided into small groups, Max was talking to Kimmy and Taylor.

"So…, do you two lovely ladies believe in…magic?" Max asked.

"You're weird…, you know that? Funny, but weird," Kimmy commented.

"I don't associate with those of a lesser fashion sense," Taylor added.

"But I can make flowers GROW out of my fedora!" Max stated, taking his fedora off, and sure enough, flowers did grow, but the two ladies were to say the least, less than impressed.

"Cool, I've once seen a magician fake death, no one can one up that," Kimmy said with a shrug.

"And your fashion sense is still dreadful," Taylor said with a shrug, as her and Kimmy walked in opposite directions, leaving a slightly depressed Max slumped over in sadness.

The other three girls of the team, seemed to be off on their own, Azalea was meditating, Haley was reading, and Elysa was mixing together some weird things into water.

"What are you doing?" Quill asked her.

"I'm trying to make a bomb!" Elysa shouted, "Out of grass, mud, and water!"

"Oh…cool! Will it actually work?" Quill asked.

"I hope so! Then I can use it to prank Chris!" Elysa said with a chuckle.

Todd, at the same time that Quill was talking to Elysa, decided to try his hand at talking to Azalea.

"Hey, what ya doin'?" Todd asked Azalea.

Azalea opened one eye, "Oh, hey, I'm meditating, it focuses my chakra's," Azalea explained.

"Are you some kind of psychic or something?" Todd asked with a slight chuckle, not realizing that the answer to his question was going to be yes.

"Actually, yes, I am a psychic," Azalea told him, "I can sense that you and I will be great friends!" Azalea said, with a warm smile.

Todd was a little creeped out, but managed to smile, after all, he didn't know if this was a gag or the truth, he smiled back, and sat down next to her, "I hope so!" he chimed. Finally, Connor walked over to where Haley was sitting, and sat next to her, now, keeping in mind that Connor and Haley are the two quietest campers, and both had rarely spoken since they'd been at the camp, and the only words that have come out of both of their mouths had been mainly insults, one could assume that these two wouldn't have a very engaging conversation.

"Hey there," Connor said, sitting next to Haley, he had a blank expression on his face of course, as Haley looked at him, she didn't say anything to him, "What book is that?" Connor asked.

"The Westing Game," Haley stated, she wasn't in the mood to be friendly, and therefore, her response was very unemotional.

"Nice…," Connor mumbled, as the loudspeakers hummed, and Chris's voice boomed through them.

"HELLO CAMPERS!" Chris called out, "I HOPE YOU'RE ALL ENJOYING YOUR TIME HERE!" he yelled. Most of the campers groaned at this, it was only Ronnie who shouted a happy response, "THAT'S AWESOME!" Chris replied with a chuckle, "BUT RIGHT NOW, IT'S LUNCHTIME! AND IN ONE HOUR, YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE!" Chris said, as the loudspeaker clicked off. The twenty-two campers silently trudged into the mess hall, where Chef stood, his arms crossed, the look on his face more intimidating then it normally was, he sneered as the campers got in line.

"Hello CAMPERS!" Chef yelled, as the campers looked at each other, some froze solid, others were unphased, Max started laughing, "Here's the DEAL! You eat, what I SERVE! And you will NOT complain! You got that?" Chef asked, angrily, as the campers looked at each other, not knowing what to say, they had seen on TV how horrible Chef's cooking could be, but no one actually ever tasted it to be able to know.

"YES SIR!" They all responded, Ivan bowed at Chef respectfully, with this, each camper silently walked up to claim their sandwich, and silently sat down at the tables, after a small conversation amongst themselves, Chris walked in.

"Hello campers, I see you've all met Chef!" Chris laughed.

"Wishing we didn't…," Phillipi commented, looking disgustedly at his sandwich, as Chef's cleaver flew through the air, and lodged into Phillipi's tray, "…, cool, now I don't have to eat…," Phillipi said with a shrug, as he dropped his sandwich back onto his tray.

"Anyway campers, meet me at the beach in one hour and we'll start your first CHALLENGE!" Chris said, with a laugh.

"We will face it with honor sir!" Ivan said, bowing to Chris.

"I just hope it isn't as dangerous as the normal challenges that this show has," Donovan commented.

"It can't be that bad, Chris got shut down last season for having dangerous challenges, he wouldn't make it something _THAT _dangerous," Candy said reassuringly, as the camera panned to the beach, where there was two boards set up with paintball guns sticking to them, there was a barrel with gear in it, and masks, but nor armor, Chris smirked, as the campers slightly groaned, especially Lola.

(To be continued…)

(End Episode 1)

**And there we go folks, the first challenge is a paintball game, amongst all twenty-two campers.**

**So…, once again, please read, review, and let me know what ya think, maybe give me your opinions on some of the characters and stuff!**

**Anyway, I hope to see you all again quite soon! :D**


	4. Paintball and Seek, Part 1

Last time on Total Drama Campgrounds, Twenty-Two new campers showed up at a brand new summer camp, these Twenty-Two campers quickly learned that the dangers of this season, would be very similar to those of the previous…, and the first challenge, is about to begin, on total…Drama…CAMPGROUNDS!

_Theme Song_

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine…_

Chris stands at the entrance to the camp, smiling, until the camera flies by and knocks him over.

_You guy's are on my mind…_

The camera lifts up and over the cliff, and plunges into the ocean.

_You asked me what I wanted to be…_

Norm is surfing a wave, and it crashes into the dock that overlooks the ocean.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see…_

Ronny is laughing at Norm, but Wanda looks at him in disapproval.

_I wanna be famous…_

Ivan slashes at several small wooden posts with his sword really quickly, and bows at the camera as they all fall over.

_I wanna live close to the sun…_

Phillipi is sitting by one of the picnic table and it explodes, as he runs away, Elysa pops her out of the ground and she is laughing.

_Well pack your bags cause I've already won…_

Bruno is lifting one of the picnic tables up with one hand, as Danni, Lola, and Taylor sit on top of it and admire him, he rips his shirt off and winks at them.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way…_

Candy dances out of the confessional booth.

_I'll get there one day-ay!..._

Chef is laughing as a huge pot boils in the kitchen, with Omar and Connor dangling over it, Omar is actually scared, but Connor remains calm.

_Cause I wanna be famous…_

Kirsten glares at Chef in anger, as Haley simply flips through her book in the background.

_Na-Nananana-Nananana-Na-Na-Nana-Nana-Na_

Kimmy runs past Donovan, and as she does, she runs past a mud puddle, causing him to get angry and chase her, but as he does, a giant squid rises out of the lake and scares them away, as Mona laughs at them both from the sidelines.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!..._

Quill skateboards up the cliff, and as he gets to the top, he flies off.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!..._

Quill and his skateboard fall down, as the time changes from day to night, where Todd sits down next to Azalea who is meditating near the bonfire pit.

_Whistling…_

Max pops up behind Todd and Azalea, and points at the camera, as it zooms out, showing all twenty-two contestants sitting around the bonfire, and Chris and Chef, as the sign that says Total Drama Campgrounds lights up, and the camera goes down.

_End of Theme Song_

Chris stood on the beach, as the two teams stared at the familiar green boards, decorated with assorted paintball gear, masks, armor, ammo boxes, guns, and camo paint. Chris smirked, as he picked up a box of paintballs, "Today's challenge is a game of Paintball and Seek!" Chris beamed with a smirk.

"Paintball and Seek?" Omar asked.

"Basically. Hide and Seek with paintballs bro!" Chris chuckled, Omar nodded happily at the sound of that.

"So…, how do we play?" Mona asked.

"Each team will be given eleven paintball guns, and everyone will scatter off about the island, when you find someone, shoot them!" Chris explained.

"So the goal is to take out all of the other teams members then?" Ivan asked.

"That's the ticket!" Chris replied excitedly.

"So only one shot, and we're out?" Danni asked.

"That's RIGHT Danni! One shot, per customer, and then, you're done!" Chris explained.

"Tough stakes, hehe…, good thing I'm tough!" Bruno said with a hearty laugh.

"And steaks is my favorite food!" Danni added, as Bruno looked away disgustedly.

"Ummm…, Chris, I don't mean to be a bother, but won't this make us very…dirty?" Donovan asked.

"Yes Donovan! Yes it will!" Chris stated with a laugh, tossing Donovan his paintball gun, which due to his weak stature, knocked him over.

"Ouchies…," Donovan said weakly, as he faintly stood back up, "…right."

"Lucky I can hide easily due to my height," Connor said unemotionally.

"Yeah short stuff! I'll bet you blend in reeeal nice with that blue hair of yours!" Bruno remarked.

"Yes, my hair is unnatural, please, call the fashion police…," Connor mumbled.

"Not on your hair darling, but your outfit, YES!" Taylor cried.

"Can we just get started already!" Lola growled.

"Do you guys ever like to have fun?" Chris whined, as he finished passing out the gear, "Now, you have ten minutes to get as far away from the other team as possible, once you do, get ready to go looking!" Chris explained, "GO!"

And with that, the campers split off into mini-groups, for the Fighting Lions it was Omar, Mona, and Danni together, then Ivan, Candy, and Phillipi, Kirsten, Wanda, and Ronny, and then Lola who went off alone. For the Daring Dolphins, Todd went off with Azalea and Max, Connor and Haley, Elysa and Quill, and Norm and Kimmy. Taylor went alone, and poor Donovan was also left alone, and little did he know, Bruno was following him.

After ten minutes, the competition finally began.

(With Omar, Mona, and Danni, location: the top of the cliff.)

"Well, no one's up here…," Mona complained.

"I know, but it's still a nice view!" Omar said with a happy nod.

"Good point, it still looks pretty over the horizon!" Mona said with a smile, and a slight blush.

"But we still aren't finding anyone guys!" Danni whined.

"Why did you even come with us?" Mona asked, obviously annoyed.

"Because you were the two closest people to me!" Danni yelled, "Believe me, I didn't wanna go anywhere with you nerds, but Bruno wanted to be by himself, he said he had business to take care of!" Danni explained.

"Business? What could Bruno have to do this early in the game that was so important?" Omar asked.

"More than likely. Pick on Connor and Donovan," Mona pointed out.

Omar chuckled, "Good point!"

(With Todd, Azalea, and Max, location: the middle of the forest.)

"This seems like a good place for the killer to come and find us!" Max shouted with a laugh.

"Be quiet man, they might hear you!" Todd said, putting a finger to his lips.

"Right…, I'll try to zip it!" Max said, doing a zipping motion over his own lips.

"I sense no danger here at the moment," Azalea commented.

"No danger? Does that mean the other team hasn't been here yet?" Todd asked.

"Not yet, the closest person from the other team is Bruno," Azalea explained.

"How can ya tell that?" Max asked.

"I can smell him…," Azalea said, gagging.

(With Donovan…, and Bruno, location: the forest's edge.)

"Why did I have to be left by myself…, now I'm totally gonna screw this up, and be the first person taken out…," Donovan mumbled, as he kept walking, he was so nervous, that he didn't notice the bushes rustle, and the eyes peaking out at him, as he kept his gun pointed directly in front of him, Bruno started to chuckle. "Still no signs of any intelligent life…," Donovan mumbled to himself.

"Turn around…," Bruno said eerily, which freaked Donovan out a bit. The clean-freak, jumped around, gun pointed directly at Bruno.

"…, and still no signs of any intelligent life," Donovan stated.

"HEY! You callin' me dumb geek?" Bruno growled, as he charged over to Donovan and snatched his gun away, breaking it over his knee.

"Ummm…, uhhh…, n…n…, yes!" Donovan shouted.

"Well y'know what I'm gonna do?" Bruno said.

"Wh…, what?" Donovan asked, shielding himself.

"First I'm gonna shoot you!" Bruno said, firing three shots off at Donovan, quickly knocking him over, "And then I'm gonna pulverize you!" Bruno yelled, throwing Donovan into a tree, and then pain began.

(With Kimmy and Norm, location: the lakeside.)

"This lake looks familiar…," Norm said.

"That's because it's Chris's face…," Kimmy said, facepalming.

"Chris's face? Oh…, I see, the butt-chin…," Norm said with a chuckle.

"Any idea where the other competitors could be?" Kimmy asked.

"Nope, no clue, but I am glad that at least ONE other person here is in good shape!" Norm complimented.

"Well, thank you Norm, I do try to look my best!" Kimmy replied.

(With Ivan, Candy, and Phillipi, location: the cabins.)

"I do not think anybody would be stupid enough to hide near the cabins," Ivan stated.

"They might be, relax dude, we're just checking," Candy said.

"Yeah man, lighten up, we'll find someone soon," Phillipi added.

"The challenge is to take out the other competitors, but we can't do that if we can't find them!" Ivan said.

"Like I said Ivan, we will, just give it time!" Candy finished, putting her hand on his shoulder.

(With Elysa and Quill, location: walking up the cliff.)

"Do you guys hear something?" Omar asked Mona and Danni.

"It sounds like footsteps!" Mona said, scared.

"Lemme check it out!" Omar said, as he walked down the cliff a bit, and screamed, he ran back up with paint on him, "They got me!" he said, as he collapsed to the ground dramatically.

"Who got you?" Mona asked.

"THERE!" Danni shouted, as Elysa and Quill emerged from the forest.

"Nice shot Elysa!" Quill complimented, as the two fist bumped.

"THANKS! I can also do this!" Elysa said, taking out an amorphous blob of blue paint.

"What's that?" Quill asked.

"It's a special paint grenade!" Elysa shouted.

"Did she just say it was grenade?" Mona asked Danni.

"Yeah! RUN!" Danni yelled, but it was to late, Elysa chucked the grenade, and the blue paint burst onto the ground, splattering both Mona and Danni with the Dolphin's blue paint.

"Dang it…," Mona whined.

"She got us…," Danni sighed.

"And that's three down already!" Quill cheered.

"And only eight more to go!" Elysa added.

**And with that, there's only eighteen people left in the game, eight for the Lions and ten for the Dolphins, who will win the very first challenge of the season? Find out in the next chapter of Total Drama Campgrounds!**

**Still left:**

**Lions: Ivan, Candy, Phillipi, Kirsten, Ronny, Wanda, Lola, and Bruno**

**Dolphins: Todd, Azalea, Max, Connor, Haley, Elysa, Quill, Kimmy, Norm, and Taylor**

**Hope to see some good reviews comin' in, sorry this took me so long guys!**


	5. Paintball and Seek, Part 2

**Still left:**

**Lions: Ivan, Candy, Phillipi, Kirsten, Ronny, Wanda, Lola, and Bruno**

**Dolphins: Todd, Azalea, Max, Connor, Haley, Elysa, Quill, Kimmy, Norm, and Taylor**

(With Omar, Mona, Danni, and Donovan, location: The Mess Hall.)

"That sucked…, they got all three of us all at once…," Mona growled, as her, Omar, and Danni walked into the Main Lodge area, where a battered and bruised Donovan sat with a bottle of hand sanitizer.

"Stupid Bruno…," Donovan mumbled, rubbing the Hand Sanitizer not only on his hands, but on his face as well.

"Did he just say Bruno? Where's Bruno?" Danni asked, a huge smile appeared on her face.

"See. Told ya," Mona whispered to Omar, referencing to earlier when she said that Bruno was probably off picking on Donovan or Connor, Omar snickered.

"For your information, Bruno BEAT ME UP AND THEN THREW ME INTO A PILE OF MUD!" Donovan yelled.

"He's so cute when he's mad…," Danni said, as she sighed happily, thinking about the muscle bound super soldier, Mona, Omar, and Donovan all rolled their eyes at her, as the three newly eliminated contestants took their seats, and awaited the rest of the campers to start piling in.

(With Connor and Haley, location: the forest exit)

The two silently walked out of the forest, and made it to the other side, there, just like at the former Camp Wawanakwa, there was a cave, the two sat there, and waited without saying a word to one another, however, little did they know, a certain bully was right nearby.

"Just a little closer…," Bruno whispered, a grin appearing on his face, as he snuck up closer behind the two, who were peeking out from behind a rock, but when Bruno got closer, he saw that only Haley was left, "What the…?" he shouted by accident, as Haley turned around, she attempted to fire a shot, but missed.

"Blast," Haley muttered silently, as Bruno fired off four rounds. Haley managed to dodge three, but the fourth nicked her on the cheek, and she silently nodded, and began walking back to the mess hall, acknowledging that she had been defeated. Bruno silently chuckled to himself, completely forgetting that just seconds ago, he was after two targets, he began walking, and had no idea that behind him, Connor was descending upside down, from the ceiling of the cave.

"Boo!" Connor shouted unemotionally, this caused Bruno to panic, he turned around frightened, but just as he did, he was covered in paint.

"How did you do that?" Bruno growled angrily.

"I walked…," Connor said, as he allowed himself to drop down silently.

"This isn't fair! You must have cheated, no one can WALK UPSIDE DOWN!" Bruno yelled.

"I know, I lied, I actually flew up there," Connor said sarcastically, but still had the unemotional tone in his voice, as he silently began walking out of the cave.

Bruno angrily slammed his gun onto the ground, and violently stormed out of the cave, walking the opposite direction of Connor, and back to the Main Lodge, where the challenge's eliminated campers were all waiting. This left seven Lions and nine Dolphins.

(With Kirsten, Ronny, and Wanda, location: the lake's center.)

"Heh, those two haven't even seen us yet," Ronny chuckled, as he peeked over from behind a rock, at Norm and Kimmy, who were still combing the lake shore for enemies.

"Think Chris knows that we stole a canoe?" Kirsten said, as she wiped her hand on her pants after picking her nose.

"Probably not…, but it's gonna be on TV anyway…," Wanda said.

(confessional)

Wanda: If I'm going to be president, I cannot have a scene of me stealing a canoe on television. I'll have to threaten to sue Chris if they even think of airing that scene.

(end)

"Well, no sense in waiting here anymore, if they haven't seen us yet, we might as well fire," Kirsten said, as she peeked over the rock and fired a shot. It missed by a mile, but ended up hitting the water very near where Norm and Kimmy were searching.

"Way to go braniac…," Wanda mumbled.

"Easy, easy, they haven't found us just yet!" Ronny said.

Meanwhile, Kimmy and Norm were observing the splash area.

"Where do you think that came from?" Norm asked.

"My guess, someone's nearby," Kimmy stated, as she looked up, "you fire off towards the beach, I'll fire off towards the lake," Kimmy explained, as the two stood back to back, and launched separate shots in their respective directions. Norm's hit nobody, but a curious Kirsten who just happened to be glancing over the rock to check was hit smack dab in the center of her face, Kirsten fell over backwards and out of the boat, kicking up a huge splash, giving away Ronny and Wanda's location at the same time. "There!" Kimmy shouted, as Ronny and Wanda began paddling out from behind the rock, an injured Kirsten climbing out of the shore on the other side.

"Fire!" Norm yelled, as him and Kimmy opened fire on Ronny and Wanda. Unfortunately for them, Ronny used to be a canoe racer, and Wanda was in girl scouts for eleven years, and earned three badges for her canoe paddling skills. The canoe zipped across the water, and looped back around, Ronny handed Wanda his oar, and propped his gun on the edge of the boat.

"Let's go!" Ronny shouted happily, as he began firing rapidly at the two jocks.

"Crap! He's fast!" Kimmy said, as she ducked over a shot. Norm, however, was not so lucky. As Kimmy dodged yet another shot fired by Ronny, Norm was nailed directly in his groin by the same shot Kimmy just dodged, he fell over, rolling in agony.

"I'm hit…, mayday…, mayday…, goin'…down…," Norm said, as he bent down, and slumped over.

"Quit being overdramatic…," Kimmy said, rolling her eyes, as she fired a shot, Wanda slapped it back with her oar, and unfortunately for Kimmy, the paintball exploded, getting paint on herself. "Does it count if we get hit by our own paintballs?"

Chris came out from underwater, with a snorkel. "Unfortunately for you Kimmy, yes it does." Chris laughed.

"Wait…, why?" an angered Kimmy asked.

"Well, you got paint on you, doesn't matter the color really, plus, Ronny just hit you anyway," Chris said with a shrug, as he submerged back beneath the water, as a spot of red paint did indeed appear on Kimmy's arm.

"Well that bites…," Kimmy mumbled, as she picked up Norm and flung him over her shoulders, "Let's go Captain Fitness, time for us to head back home." The two walked back to the Main Lodge, as Ronny and Wanda paddled ashore.

(With Ivan, Candy, and Phillipi, location: the cabins.)

"We still haven't found anything yet," Ivan stated.

"Maybe we should move on," Candy said,

"No, there's gotta be someone around here!" Phillipi said.

The three silently walked out of the cabin, as a small trigger sound was heard, "Get down!" Ivan shouted, as he pushed Candy out of the way slightly. The paintball hit the wall just next to where she was currently standing.

"Whoa…, nice reflexes Ivan!" Candy said, as the three readied their guns.

Meanwhile, behind the picnic tables.

"Did ya get her Todd?" Max asked.

"Nah…, I think I missed," Todd said, "Oh, well, we've got plenty more ammo, and they still don't know we're even here yet!"

"They will soon though…," Azalea mumbled.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Max asked.

"I said they'll know soon that we are here," Azalea replied.

"If they do find out, we have to take them all out before that happens!" Todd stated.

"So let's fire away!" Max laughed, as he looked out from around the side of the picnic table, and fired a shot. The shot hit Phillipi's hair, knocking off his burret.

"Who the hell did that?" Phillipi growled ferociously.

"Calm down Phillipi!" Candy said, a tad scared.

"No…, I will tear out their finger muscles and strangle them with my scarf!" Phillipi shouted.

"Well that's a tad harsh…," Max mumbled from behind the table.

"Phillipi…, are you feeling okay?" Ivan asked.

"I'm going to kill him," Phillipi muttered as he snapped his gun over his knee.

Candy slapped Phillipi in the face, which quickly brought him back to normal.

"Whoa…, what happened there!" Phillipi said, as he looked at his teammates, "Am I out?" he asked.

"Yes…, you got hit," Candy stated, as a sharp pain rang out through her arm, "I guess I did too…," she mumbled.

"It's up to you Ivan," Phillipi said, Ivan simply nodded, he closed his eyes, and three paintballs, flew at him, he quickly jumped, kicked off of the cabin's support beam, and handsprung towards the tables, he hid behind the opposite side, and fired a round directly off into the air, Todd, Azalea, and Max, did not see this coming. The paintball landed directly on Azalea's head.

"What?" Azalea said, a tad startled.

"Where did that come from?" Todd asked.

"I have no idea! But I say we take a look!" Max said, as him and Todd glanced around opposite corners, their guns pointed directly ahead, they saw Ivan sitting there, and as if on instinct, they both fired off a shot. Ivan of course, backflipped onto the table, and balanced on it, causing the two shots to bypass each other, and hit the other player, effectively taking both Todd and Max out of the challenge. "Nice moves…," Max muttered.

(confessional)

Max: That Ivan guy is CRAZY! Yeesh, and I thought I was the craziest person here, but him and Phillipi take the CAKE!

(end)

"Thank you. I practice each and every day," Ivan stated with a bow, as he jumped off of the table top.

"Ivan…, that was incredible!" Candy said, embracing him in a hug.

"Simply fabulous dahling! Simply fabuloso!" Phillipi shouted.

Ivan blushed at the hug he received from Candy, but looked slightly freaked out at what Phillipi said, and just as this occurred, Ronny and Wanda walked up.

"Hey Ivan, you still in?" Wanda asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid that Candy and Phillipi are out however," Ivan explained.

"Hey, no matter, we're still in too! We can take down the other team together!" Ronny cheered.

"Good luck guys," Candy said, as her, Phillipi, Todd, Max, and Azalea departed off to the Main Lodge.

(With Taylor, location: the beach.)

"Oh…, I shouldn't have gone off alone, this sand is making my shoes all dirty!" Taylor whined.

"I'll make your clothes more colorful if you'd like," a voice said, to this, Taylor turned around.

"Are you threatening me Lola?" Taylor asked.

"YOU CALLED MY OUTFIT UGLY!" Lola growled, "Take that back!"

"But honey, you're outfit is ugly," Taylor said with a laugh, as she pointed her gun at Lola, "Allow me to make it more…pretty for you!" Taylor smirked.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Lola screamed, as she pointed her gun at Taylor. The two fired repeatedly at each other, as the camera panned out into the sky.

(With the losers, location: the Main Lodge.)

"Wow…, this place sure filled up quickly," Omar pointed out.

"It's that stupid Connor…," Bruno mumbled.

"What's the matter Bruno? Ya pissed?" Donovan asked, with a smirk on his face. Bruno responded by punching Donovan down, "Ow…, my eye sockets…" Donovan mumbled from the floor, as the paint dripping Taylor and Lola walked in yelling at each other still.

"You look like CRAP!" Taylor shouted.

"You're outfit is TACKY!" Lola growled.

"How much ya wanna bet that's why they're covered in paint?" Mona whispered to Omar.

"All the money that this game wins us," Omar whispered back.

"What happened to you two?" Todd asked.

"Shut it Todd!" Lola yelled, as she pushed him down, and walked into the back to sit down.

"She's just jealous because she doesn't look good even when she's covered in paint," Taylor said with a shrug, as she helped Todd up.

"Well, this challenge has to be almost over now," Todd said.

"There's only six people left," Haley said quietly.

"Ivan, Ronny, and Wanda," Candy said.

"Elyse and Quill," Mona added.

"And Connor," Bruno finished.

"Then this oughta be interesting," Taylor said with a smirk.

**Still left**

**Lions: Ivan, Ronny, and Wanda**

**Dolphins: Connor, Elysa, and Quill**

** And that's it for this one folks. Don't miss the next exciting chapter to see who finally wins! And after that, don't forget to cast your votes for the first loser! Who do you think will suffer the first loss of the season? Who do you want to see go home first? And whose your favorite character up to this point? Please leave all this, and your thoughts on this chapter in your next review! **

** See you guys next time on Total Drama Campgrounds!**


	6. Paintball and Seek, Part 3

**Still left**

**Lions: Ivan, Ronny, and Wanda**

**Dolphins: Connor, Elysa, and Quill**

With only six people left in the game, it was hard for any of them to find each other, but all being together, Ivan, Ronny, and Wanda certainly had the advantage.

(With Ivan, Ronny, and Wanda, location: the outside of the cabins.)

"So where do you think the rest of the other team has gone off to?" Ivan asked.

"Hiding! They're scared of the hurt were going to bring to them," Wanda said properly.

"Or maybe they're just scared of your hair," Ronny said with a laugh, Ivan and Wanda however just looked at each and raised their eyebrows.

"Point is, we will not find them standing around in our current location, let us be off," Ivan said, as he started walking, Ronny and Wanda shrugged, and followed off behind him.

(With Elysa and Quill, location: the bottom of the cliff.)

"Okay, so we can check off Omar, Mona, and Danni from our list, yo!" Quill stated.

"I hope that means everyone else isn't left still!" Elysa said, frightened.

"Don't worry brah, I'm sure that everyone on our team is doing their fair share," Quill said, just as he said that, the bushes rustled, and Elysa screamed, she turned toward the bush and fired, however, the person she hit, was a little less than amused.

"Why would you shoot?" a voice asked.

"Connor? That you?" Quill asked.

"Yes…, and thanks…, now I'm out!" Connor mumbled unemotionally.

"Aw, sorry Conny!" Elysa said sadly.

"Whatever…, just make sure not to get hit…, the other team's only got Ivan, Ronny, and Wanda left…," Connor said, again unemotionally, as he folded his arms behind his head.

"And whose left for us?" Quill asked.

"Now. You two," Connor said.

"Us two? For real!" Elysa shouted, "This is bad! This is Bad!" This is BAAAAAAAD!"

"Relax Elysa, you took out three people before, you can do it again," Quill reassured.

"Hm. I'll see you two later, I have to head to the Main Lodge, maybe now I can actually get some sleep," Connor said, as he dropped his gun, and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"And now we have to formulate a plan!" Elysa said.

"What kind?" Quill asked.

"The winning kind!" Elysa replied excitedly.

(With Ivan, Ronny, and Wanda, location: approaching the cliff's bottom.)

"Let's go!" Ronny said, skipping along the path.

"Ronny, we need to keep quiet, the enemy team could be anywhere!" Wanda warned.

"Relaaaax! We don't even know if the other team is anywhere around here!" Ronny chuckled, as a blue paint grenade smacked him in the chest, "What's this…? I've been hit! I've got the paintball bluuues," Ronny said, as he collapsed.

"Where did that even come from?" Wanda asked.

"The trees, watch the trees," Ivan stated.

"They know our plan dude…," Quill whispered to Elysa.

"Hm…, then distract them, I have a plan!" Elysa said back with a snicker, Quill gave her a thumbs up, and hopped from the tree.

"Hey dudes! Over here!" Quill laughed, as he fired a shot in their direction, Ivan simply slashed it clean in half with his wooden sword.

"You'll have to do better than that to beat the two of us!" Ivan said, with a smirk.

"Nice moves dude!" Quill said, "But I can do better!" Quill stated, as he pulled a huge blue paint grenade, "dodge this!" he yelled, as he began skating off, just after tossing it.

Ivan quickly made his maneuver, he ran along the side of the trees, missing the grenades explosion range, and hopped off, firing a shot off at Quill, knocking him off of his skateboard, and into the bushes.

"Nice shot bro…," Quill said, dizzily.

Wanda however, wasn't so lucky, the grenade exploded just two feet from her, covering her in blue paint.

"Ugh…, I somehow knew that was going to happen," Wanda muttered, frustrated.

"Sorry Wanda, but I think that's it," Ivan smirked.

"Nah bro, sorry to burst your bubble, but we still got one more!" Quill said with a smirk across his face.

"What did you just say?" Ivan asked, shocked, as Elysa spun around upside down from the tree directly behind Ivan.

"You heard him, we've still got one more!" Elysa laughed, as she shot a paintball square at the back of Ivan's head.

"Nice trick…," Ronny said from the ground.

"That was epic Elysa!" Quill cheered from the bushes.

"Very nice…, I accept my defeat by you, Elysa," Ivan said, as he turned around and bowed.

"Congratulations Daring Dolphin's!" Chris said, as he hovered down on a parachute, "You all did a great job, but in the end, it was Elysa's sneaky maneuvers that outweighed Ivan's warrior training."

"So what happens now?" Wanda asked.

"What happens now is that this challenge ends," Chris said, "Ivan wins invincibility, for being the last Lion standing, and the Lion's will vote off a camper!" Chris explained.

"So what do we do, just wait?" Ivan asked.

"Yes, go wait in the Main Lodge, get some dinner, and wait for the elimination to come!" Chris said, Ivan and the other four campers nodded, as they walked off to the Main Lodge, sitting in their teams, as the Lion's discussed who would be going home.

"Who do you think it will be?" Mona asked.

"Hopefully Danni…," Omar whispered.

"We must hope that someone who was most directly responsible for contributing to the loss of this challenge," Ivan said, "who actually hit another camper?" Ivan asked.

"I hit two!" Ronny stated, holding up two fingers.

"I got one…," Lola mumbled.

"Two for me here," Bruno said.

"And I got four…, that means there's one missing," Ivan said.

"Connor got taken out by his own team accidentally," Phillipi pointed out.

"Ha. What a loser…," Bruno said.

"I agree Bruno…, you're always right!" Danni said, hearts in her eyes, as she wrapped her arms around Bruno's arm, "You're muscles are so big, I can barely fit my arms around them…," she said, drooling.

"Uhhh…, yeah, cool," Bruno said, "thanks."

"Well, whoever we vote off guys, remember to keep a smile on your face as you walk the dock of shame!" Ronny said, with a smile, as most of his teammates groaned.

**And that's it, Elysa wins for the Dolphin's, so the Lion's have to lose a camper. Alright viewers, shoot me a PM, and lemme know who your least favorite Lion is: Is it Omar, Mona, Danni, Candy, Phillipi, Kirsten, Ronny, Wanda, Lola, or Bruno. Remember, Ivan is invincible, so choose wisely!**

**See you guys next chapter on Total Drama Campgrounds!**


	7. Paintball and Seek, Part 4, 1st Bonfire

**Before this chapter starts, I'd just like to say, I've edited the chapters so that in the story, the campers still vote each other off, but the order will still not be decided by me!**

The eleven Lion's sat around the crackling bonfire pit. Danni was sitting next to Bruno, staring at him, Bruno was trying to look away, a tad frightened by her. Omar and Mona snickered at this on the other side of the bonfire pit. Lola, was playing with her hair. Kirsten was picking her nose again. Ronny was watching Wanda send a text message, Ivan was standing up practicing his sword skills, Candy and Phillipi were watching, as Chris walked up.

"Alright campers, sit down, I have ten marshmallows on my plate, and these ten will give ten of you the chance to continue to play this game, but the other nine will be forced to walk the dreaded dock of shame, and be forced to leave the game forever," Chris explained.

"A very formidable challenge," Ivan said, Danni rolled her eyes.

"Okay, well, Ivan, since your invincible, come up and claim the very first marshmallow," Chris said.

"With honor," Ivan replied, as he stood up, bowed, and walked up to take the first marshmallow.

"Alright…, so Ivan's safe, whose next I wonder…," Chris said, smirking, "Ronny and Lola, you two are also safe!" Chris said, as the two came up to claim their marshmallows.

"I love this!" Ronny cheered.

"Whatever…, I knew it…," Lola said,, her eyes closed, as she strolled up to claim hers.

"Next: Candy, Omar, Mona, Phillipi, aaand Kirsten!" the five people that Chris called walked up to claim their marshmallows, and then walked to sit back down.

"Why haven't I gotten one yet?" Wanda asked.

"And me?" Bruno asked.

"AND ME!" Danni called, "Looks like Wanda is going home tonight!"

"Wait…, what?" Wanda asked, as she glared at Danni.

"Actually, Danni, Wanda is safe!" Chris said, as Wanda walked up to claim her marshmallow, "And with that, only one left!" Chris laughed, Danni immediately wrapped her arms around Bruno, and started chattering her teeth, Bruno looked at Danni nervously, and then back up at Chris. Bruno tugged at his gray shirt, and he began to sweat. Danni was simply immersed in the embrace she had him in, while Bruno wasn't at all paying attention to her, Chris held up the last marshmallow, and smirked, "And this last one goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…Bruno!" Chris called, as the towering jock walked up to claim it, leaving Danni to fall flat on her face.

"Wait…, what?" Danni asked, shocked.

"Shocked Danni?" Mona asked.

"A little…, I'm a pretty well-liked person!" Danni whined.

"Not here…," Bruno mumbled.

"Oh well…," Danni sighed, "Goodbye Bruno, I was glad to have met you, I love yooou!" Danni said, as Chef pulled her off, barely being able to lift her, as he did, she planted a kiss on Bruno's cheek before walking off, Bruno scowled.

(confessional)

Bruno: (Bruno is scrubbing his cheek hard.) What kind of revolting human being considers DANNI to be female…, they must be missing something…

Omar: Danni's gone…phew…, I was afraid she was going to eat me…

(end)

Chef threw Danni into the boat, unfortunately, she broke straight through it.

"Does this mean I get to stay?" Danni asked.

"No…," Chef stated, "I know EXACTLY what to do!" Chef stated with a laugh, as he tied Danni up, and tied the other end of the rope to the back of a nicer looking speed boat, "Know how to water ski? Well…, this ain't it…," Chef said with a maniacal laugh as he took off, bouncing the cocky fat girl along the surface of the water.

"Ow…, ow…," Danni cried every time she smacked the water, as the boat vanished over the horizon.

(end episode 2)

Vote List

**Ivan: Danni**

**Candy: Danni**

**Phillipi: Danni**

**Omar: Danni**

**Mona: Danni**

**Bruno: Danni**

**Ronny: Bruno**

**Wanda: Bruno**

**Kirsten: Bruno**

**Lola: Danni**

**Danni: Wanda**

Vote Count

**Danni: 7**

**Bruno: 3**

**Wanda: 1**

Voted Off: **Danni, **

**And there we go folks, you guys picked, and Danni was first voted off. Just a reminder from a notion made at the beginning of the chapter, every chapter was edited so that the campers will still be playing the game, but the elimination order is just no longer decided by me. Thank you for your time, and please read and review! :D**


	8. Water Sports!, Part 1

Last time on Total Drama Campgrounds. Twenty-two teens arrived at Camp McClean read to battle it out! They were split into two teams: The Fighting Lion's and the Daring Dolphin's. It came down to a close challenge between two of the toughest contestants, Iron-Willed Ivan, and Insane Nut-Job Elysa. In the end though, it was Elysa's clever sneakiness that bested Ivan's way of the warrior. At the elimination ceremony, it was the big girl Danni, who had annoyed her entire team that took the walk of shame, and ended up leaving on the boat of losers, on the ocean…, this time, our twenty-one remaining campers have an insane task prepared for them, will they survive? Or will they all fall victim to it's beautiful design? Find out this time on total…Drama…CAMPGROUNDS!

_Theme Song_

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine…_

Chris stands at the entrance to the camp, smiling, until the camera flies by and knocks him over.

_You guy's are on my mind…_

The camera lifts up and over the cliff, and plunges into the ocean.

_You asked me what I wanted to be…_

Norm is surfing a wave, and it crashes into the dock that overlooks the ocean.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see…_

Ronny is laughing at Norm, but Wanda looks at him in disapproval.

_I wanna be famous…_

Ivan slashes at several small wooden posts with his sword really quickly, and bows at the camera as they all fall over.

_I wanna live close to the sun…_

Phillipi is sitting by one of the picnic table and it explodes, as he runs away, Elysa pops her out of the ground and she is laughing.

_Well pack your bags cause I've already won…_

Bruno is lifting one of the picnic tables up with one hand, as Danni, Lola, and Taylor sit on top of it and admire him, he rips his shirt off and winks at them.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way…_

Candy dances out of the confessional booth.

_I'll get there one day-ay!..._

Chef is laughing as a huge pot boils in the kitchen, with Omar and Connor dangling over it, Omar is actually scared, but Connor remains calm.

_Cause I wanna be famous…_

Kirsten glares at Chef in anger, as Haley simply flips through her book in the background.

_Na-Nananana-Nananana-Na-Na-Nana-Nana-Na_

Kimmy runs past Donovan, and as she does, she runs past a mud puddle, causing him to get angry and chase her, but as he does, a giant squid rises out of the lake and scares them away, as Mona laughs at them both from the sidelines.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!..._

Quill skateboards up the cliff, and as he gets to the top, he flies off.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!..._

Quill and his skateboard fall down, as the time changes from day to night, where Todd sits down next to Azalea who is meditating near the bonfire pit.

_Whistling…_

Max pops up behind Todd and Azalea, and points at the camera, as it zooms out, showing all twenty-two contestants sitting around the bonfire, and Chris and Chef, as the sign that says Total Drama Campgrounds lights up, and the camera goes down.

_End of Theme Song_

It was still early morning. The birds were chirping, the sun was just rising above the ocean, and the twenty-one campers were still off in dreamland. That's when it happened, Chris road by on his ATV, not only did the loud sound of the vehicle tear through the calm, peaceful air, but of course Chris's booming voice through his megaphone did. "EVERYONE! THIS IS YOUR SIX AM WAKE UP CALL! WE'VE GOT A LOT TO DO! SO PLEASE GET YOURSELVES OUT OF BED AND MEET ME IN THE MAIN LODGE!" Chris yelled, as the ATV drove off into the distance.

Eventually, the twenty-one campers did manage to pull themselves out of their beds, and walked to the Main Lodge, the only one that was wide awake was Ivan.

"I wonder what today's challenge will entail," Ivan said, his voice had no hint of tiredness in it at all.

"How are you wide awake…?" Bruno asked, as he let out an obnoxious yawn.

"A warrior's training never ends," Ivan explained, "waking up early is only a small price to pay to become as strong as I can be."

"If becoming a warrior means I have to wake up before noon…, then I'd rather just play as one in a video game," Omar commented with a rub of his eyes, he then put his glasses back on, and screamed when he saw what was on his plate for breakfast, "What is this stuff?" he shouted.

"That's Chef Hatchet's mystery stir fry with extra zest," Chef replied with a huge toothy grin on his face, as he scooped some up and slopped it onto Omar's tray. Omar looked at questioningly, before gulping, he looked back up at Chef, who gave him an angry glare, Omar froze, and simply nodded, before walking away with his food.

"I am NOT eating this stuff," Lola shrieked.

"Why not? You could use a little…, whatever this is on your bones," Norm replied.

"This is not even FOOD! Food is a salad, crème brulee, or tofu! Not…this!" Lola yelled, Chef slammed his signature meat cleaver down on the counter, Lola screamed at this.

"Darling, you look like you need this food, but you don't have to take it, I mean, if you gained anymore weight, you probably wouldn't fit in that tacky outfit you have on," Taylor said with a laugh, Lola shook her fist, but Chef immediately turned her attention back to him.

"Girl, you wanna complain about my food again, you can gethcur butt outta dis' camp right now," Chef said sternly, as he tapped his hand on the handle of his cleaver, Lola simply looked wide-eyed at the man's giant hand on the huge knife and gulped.

The twenty-one campers all sat in their respective teams, and ate their 'food', Chris was still nowhere to be seen.

"Any idea where jolly old sir McClean is?" Connor asked unemotionally, as he dropped his spoon onto his tray and pushed it away slowly.

"Probably cooking up some kind of torture for us," Donovan replied, "Hopefully one that doesn't involve working out or dirt." Norm slammed his fists down on the table at that comment.

"You need to learn some discipline my friend," Norm snapped, "I have zero respect for people who don't provide themselves a healthy lifestyle!"

"FYI, just because you work out, doesn't mean that you're 'healthy' captain fitness," Connor said, with a crossing of his arms.

"But it does make you sexy," Bruno said as he flexed from the other half of the Main Lodge.

Connor and Donovan both looked at each other and raised their eyebrows, meanwhile, Chris showed up finally.

"Hello campers," Chris said with a snicker.

"That laugh means this challenge is going to be hard…, doesn't it?" Wanda asked.

"Very nice observation Mrs. President," Chris chuckled sarcastically, Wanda scoffed and folded her arms, as Chris continued talking. "Today's challenge is a water challenge, meaning you'll all have to change into your bathing suits."

"Yes, rockin' the speedo!" Bruno cheered, as Connor made a gagging sound, and Donovan laughed.

"Meet me by the lake shore in twenty minutes for the start of the challenge," Chris stated, as he once again disappeared out of the main lodge. The campers all groggily got up, and trotted out of the main lodge, and returned to their cabins to change.

"I finally get to model my bikini," Lola said, a smile on her face.

"Yippee for you…," Kirsten mumbled, as she stuck her finger up her nose.

"That's gross…," Lola replied, as she started walking a bit behind Kirsten.

"Suck on it…," Kirsten shrugged, as she rolled her eyes, and walked into the cabin, slamming the door in Lola's face.

"Oho, you made her maaad," Wanda laughed, as Lola growled at her.

"Can we just get this over with, I don't wanna feel like a diva and take to long to change," Mona commented.

"You mean you don't take thirty minutes to change into your bikini?" Lola gasped.

"Are you saying that you do?" Mona asked.

"Uhhh, duh, you have to look perfect!" Lola snapped, as she walked into the cabin next.

"She's hopeless…," Candy commented from behind, facepalming.

"Tell me about it…," Mona said, as she rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, the guys of the Lion's were also changing.

"Ivan, do you have swim trunks?" Bruno asked, as he patted his speedo, Omar and Phillipi looked at each other and gagged.

"I simply wear my gi, warrior's must be prepared for any challenge, at any moment in time," Ivan replied, as he walked out the door, "I will meet you all on today's battlefield."

"What a weirdo…," Bruno mumbled, "Wakes up at the crack of dawn, wears his clothes in the water…"

"…Could probably kick your butt seven ways to Sunday," Phillipi finished, as Bruno shot him a death glare.

"I'm carrying this team princess! I'll be darned if I let mister samurai outshine ME!" Bruno growled, as he walked out, slamming the cabin door behind him.

"Jeez, everyone on our team is so…arrogant," Phillipi commented.

"We should all just try and be friends!" Ronny stated, with a big smile on his face, Phillipi looked at him, and rolled his eyes.

"Or overly energetic…," Phillipi stated, as he too, walked out of the cabin.

"Sorry?" Ronny replied sadly, as Omar patted his back.

"It's okay Ronny, when we win today, everybody will be in good spirits!" Omar cheered.

"Good call Omar!" Ronny said, as he fist pounded the otaku, as the two of them left for the challenge area as well, at this time, the Dolphin's were also heading over.

"Psh, we easily won yesterday, and today's a water challenge, swimming is one of the sports that I excel at!" Norm stated, "I also excel at baseball, basketball, football, rugby, soccer, lacrosse, and cricket!"

"And talking a lot, don't forget talking a lot…," Connor remarked, as Norm glared at him.

"I won three gold medals in the boys swimming division at my pool," Kimmy said, "any swimming challenge that Chris can throw at us, I can handle better than any guy here."

"Totally rad brah! But I'm hopin' for a surfing challenge, nothin' like catchin' some waves before a big bonfire!" Quill said, putting up the traditional surfer sign with his left hand.

"Maybe we'll get to go find Atlantis!" Elysa shrieked.

"We are going to the lake…, not the ocean you two," Taylor explained, with a roll of her eyes.

"Then maybe we'll see the Loch Ness monster!" Elysa shouted even louder, as a few people backed away.

"Oh…, the lake looks so dirty, I hope we don't actually have to go in it…," Donovan whined.

"It wouldn't matter even if we had to, if it's swimming, you'd get tired after two strokes," Norm said as he shook his head.

"Hey, come on, give him some credit man, he tries his best!" Todd said.

"Which wasn't good enough, he was out first in the paintball challenge!" Norm replied, "I will not tolerate weakness on my team!"

"You have a very depressing life…," Azalea commented.

"What did you just say?" Norm asked.

"I said your life is very depressing," Azalea said again, as Norm looked around at the other contestants, as they had all started staring at him.

"I'll just keep moving…," Norm said as he blushed.

(confessional)

Norm: How does she know that?

Azalea: His chakra's are so unaligned, he makes it obvious.

Max: I must figure out these power's that Azalea has…, they are very, intruiging!

(end)

"Everyone quiet…, we're here," Haley said, as the team came to a mat with their symbol on it, the Lion's were on another mat, a little further down, as Chris stood on a podium with a megaphone.

"Campers, welcome to your second challenge of the season," Chris stated, as the lake was shown in full view behind him.

**And there you are friends. What did ya think? Confused yet, think you can guess what the challenge is. If you can, I'll give you some inside information regarding anything in the story. **

**Anyway, see you guys next time, in part two of episode three of Total Drama Campgrounds!**


	9. Water Sports!, Part 2

"Today's challenge is as old as time itself, a classic twenty-one camper brawl on top of…a water trampoline!" Chris explained.

"Is this the only challenge for the day?" Donovan asked.

"Hahaha…no…," Chris said, looking serious, "This is only part one, part two will be explained soon enough, but for now, please, all aboard the water de trampoline!" Chris said, in a terrible French accent. The campers quickly obeyed, but what exactly were the rules of this challenge? "Alright campers, for this part of the challenge, your goal, is to simply knock the other campers off of the platform, and overall, be the last person standing!" Chris said, with a grin.

"So…, try and knock everyone else off?" Max asked with a smirk.

"That's correct Max," Chris stated, with a nod, "Now…go, I guess…"

The challenge started off, as expected, with the campers running at each other, Bruno of course ran right at Donovan and Connor.

"You guys may be one ahead of us, but soon, you'll be one behind," Bruno said with a hearty laugh.

"Oh yeah, and why's that Bruno?" Connor asked.

"Because, I can take you both without even using my hands!" Bruno stated, as he hooked his arms, and started charging.

"When I count to three Donovan…, jump…," Connor stated, but Donovan was to scared.

"Oh my GOSH! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Donovan shouted, as he ran right off of the trampoline.

"Nice listening skills…," Connor said, as he used the extra spring of the trampoline to propel himself directly over Bruno's head, as he slid down his back.

"Nice moves kid, but I can easily recover," Bruno said, as he slid to a stop, and turned around, "Now watch thiiiis!" Bruno shouted, as he slammed his fist into the trampoline. The impact caused a ripple effect. Due to this, Connor was catapulted from his position on the trampoline, and flew off of the other end.

"How did he do that…?" Connor muttered, as he finished shooting a stream of water between his teeth.

"Nice shots big guy," Max said, who was now sitting on Bruno's shoulder.

"Huh…, how did you get there?" Bruno asked.

"I walked!" Max said with a chuckle.

"Well get OFF!" Bruno shouted, as he spun around, attempting to punch Max, but before he could, Max was gone. Not like, he jumped off. Just plain gone. Bruno stumbled and fell down, and looked around, "Where'd that weirdo go?" Bruno asked, as he stood, but as he did, a sharp force swept him off of his feet, and sent him spiraling directly off of the trampoline. "How is that even possible?" Bruno growled, as he emerged from the water, his face was bright red.

"Sorry man, but the weak guy, just tossed your butt, OUT of the building," Max sang, as he danced off to fight someone else.

Meanwhile, Ivan was dodging an onslaught attacks by Quill, Elysa, Todd, and Azalea.

"You will have to do better than that to defeat me and my warrior training," Ivan stated.

"You were the last person standing on your team last challenge, you won't be this time!" Elysa shouted, as she ran at Ivan on her hands and feet. Ivan simply responded by drawing his wooden sword.

"I'm sorry, but you. My friend, are wrong," Ivan said, as he launched himself into the air, when he came down, he tripped Quill and Todd out with his sword, knocking them both into the water.

"Now Max and Norm are the only guys left on our team dude…," Quill sighed.

"Don't count the girls out just yet man!" Todd said, with a smile.

Ivan quickly made a dash towards Azalea, slinging her over his shoulder, and continuing to run as Elysa chased him, Ivan backflipped over Elysa, near the edge of the trampoline, leaving a huge puddle. As Ivan backflipped over Elysa, he set Azalea down on her back, and allowed Elysa and Azalea to both slip off the edge of the trampoline, both of them falling into the water.

"I told you that you would have to do better," Ivan said, resheathing his sword.

"He's good," Elysa muttered, as she breathed out in the water, creating a storm of bubbles.

"His future does look bright, he seems to be very confident in himself," Azalea chimed in.

"If only he was on our team…" Todd sighed.

"So Kimmy, whaddya say we do those awesome back to back spy movie thingies?" Norm asked.

"Whatever…," Kimmy said with a roll of her eyes, as Norm stood at her back.

"We must take down the weak!" Norm shouted, as he threw Lola square off of the trampoline, who was just simply walking by.

"You will pay for that…," Lola growled from the water. Norm dodged an attack attempt made by both Phillipi and Ronny in unison, allowing Kimmy to kick both of them off of the platform.

"She's got a good kick…," Ronny said, "…ow!"

"She will die…," Phillipi whispered evilly, as Ronny got wide eyed, and slowly swam away.

At this point, the campers remaining on the platform were Omar, Ivan, Mona, Candy, Kirsten, and Wanda for the Lion's, and Max, Norm, Kimmy, Taylor, and Haley.

"We should easily be able to win if we focus my friends, we are one ahead!" Ivan stated.

"We should be able to win if we dance our way to victory!" Max cheered, as he started doing a strange interpretive dance, Kimmy and Taylor looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

"He's weird…," Kimmy stated.

"Agreed," Taylor agreed, with a hairflip.

Meanwhile, Omar tried to run at Haley, who was sitting down in the center reading a book.

"You can never hope to win, if you aren't even trying!" Omar yelled, as he tried to karate chop Haley, however, she simply blocked with her book, which unfortunately for Omar, was a hardback. "Ouch, that's my good hand!" Omar stated, as he gripped his now red hand, becoming an easy target for Norm to flying kick off of the trampoline.

"Weaklings have no place in this world!" Norm shouted, as Omar flew into the water, "Nice thinking Haley, your brain is definitely your strongest aspect!" Norm said, as he ran off to rejoin the battle.

"Idiot…," Haley mumbled, as she placed her book back in front of her eyes, ignoring the battle that was occurring around her.

"Mona, I think I know how we can defeat Norm," Candy whispered.

"And how's that?" Mona asked.

"Well…, on the first day out here…, when you showed up, Norm said you were hot…," Candy replied, Mona simply replied with a smile.

Norm was busy facing off with Kirsten, who was still picking her nose, "That is disgusting…," Norm gawked, "Girls are supposed to have much more manners than that!" Norm snapped.

"Oh shut it…, you and your big mouth are giving me a headache," Kirsten muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"I have the right mind to throw you off of this platform!" Norm replied with a shake of his fist.

"I can help you with that…," Kirsten replied, as she simply allowed herself to fall backwards and into the water.

"That was easy…," Norm commented, as Mona came up behind him, and hugged him.

"Oh Norm! Great job!" Mona shouted happily, as Norm slumped to the ground, blushing.

"M…, Mona, aren't you on the other team?" Norm asked.

"Yes silly, I'm just so proud of you!" Mona said, as she fluffed his hair.

"Why th…thank you…, whatdidIdo?" Norm asked.

"Silly," Mona said, turning his head, so he'd be looking into her eyes, "You've almost beaten us!"

Norm blushed even harder, and then gulped, "Uh. Yeah, I'm pretty good!" Norm said.

"But not good enough…!" Mona shouted, as she quickly changed the entire moment from a happy one for Norm, to a very depressing one, as she quickly spun him off of the trampoline, Norm however, had hearts in his eyes.

"I love a strong woman!" Norm said from the water, Mona simply rolled her eyes.

"Wanda, Candy, you two will be my easiest prey of the day!" Kimmy stated, as she readied herself in a fighting stance.

"Ugh…, she's too strong for us Candy," Wanda whispered.

"We need a miracle at this point," Candy replied.

"NOOO!" Mona yelled, just as Kimmy tripped both Candy and Wanda off, Mona came flying out of nowhere, and tackled Kimmy directly off of the trampoline, and all four of the girl landed directly in the water, all at once.

"Nice move Mona…, but now…Ivan's our last hope," Candy said, as her, Wanda, and Mona, all looked up on the trampoline. The last three people were Ivan, Max, and Haley.

"Oh, and it looks like Mr. Domo-Arigato is our last camper standing!" Max said, with a sarcastic bow.

"You will be more serious, if you wish to win," Ivan said, reading his sword into a fighting stance.

"Serious isn't fun though, being a goofball is what I live for, if only other people could have as much fun as ME!" Max stated.

"You still have one teammate remaining, so it is two on one, but I will still fight with all my might," Ivan explained.

"Good to hear, and I will fight with whatever I can!" Max laughed, as he too got in a stance.

"This is gonna be AWESOOOOOME!" Omar chimed from the water.

At the start of the now epic face-off, Ivan made a fierce jumping move to the left, Max followed his movement, but Ivan wasn't only jumping to left so Max would follow the movement, he was jumping to put pressure on the area where Haley was sitting. Her lightweight, caused her to unnoticeably bounce closer to the edge.

"Is Haley even gonna move…, she's just sat there the entire challenge…," Kimmy said, facepalming.

Ivan made another swift jump, this time, closer to Haley. He repeated this series of movements until Haley was in position to be knocked off, Ivan than ran towards Max, but back flipped before getting too close, this tempted Max to leap towards Ivan. However, when he did, Haley flew off the back of the trampoline. "I have caused you to defeat your own teammate," Ivan said, again getting in a fighting stance.

"No matter, she wasn't helping in ANYWAY!" Max shouted, as he danced towards Ivan.

"This fighting style is very strange…," Ivan commented, as he dashed at Max with his sword. Ivan swung his sword, at the same time that Max kicked, the kick and the sword clashed, "Very clever move."

"I pride myself on my timing," Max replied with a smirk, as he brought his leg down, this caused Ivan's sword to point down toward the trampoline, and then spring back up, which made Ivan drop his guard, "I also pride myself on my strategy!" Max chuckled, as he kicked Ivan off of the platform, winning the first part of the challenge for his team.

"Excellent job Max," Chris cheered, as Max smirked, and pulled his fedora over his eyes. "Now, once part two rolls around, it will be even HARDER!"

** And that's it for the first part of the challenge.**

** So, how about the screentime that Max got huh? Anybody think it was sufficient? Please read, review, and check out my story on my other account BillytheIntern, called Midnight Massacre. It's my second Total Drama Horror Story.**

** Anyway, see you guys in part three of episode three of Total Drama Campgrounds! :D**


End file.
